The Missing Captain
by AngelChic123
Summary: She's missing! OMFG she's missing! The Court Gaurd squads really had 14 squads! They changed it to 13 because she went missing! Where is she? Who is she? And how'd americans end up in Japan? IN BLEACH? Rated T  Just in case


**Just another Bleach story!**

**"Arron, could you get more soda please?" My friend asked me.**

**"No Amber. Get it yourself." I snapped back**

**"Pwease!"**

**"No! What's wrong with your legs?"**

**"Ugh! Fine!" She got up and went into the kitchen. When she came back, she sat down.**

**"Hey. Arron, do you umm have any- I cut Eric before he could say it.**

**"NO YOU SICK PERV! DO I LOOK LIKE I WATCH THAT GROSS SHIT!" I yelled.**

**"Sorry.. Gosh it's just that I have needs"he said reaching for my pj pants.**

**"Have needs? You won't get them from me!" I yelled slapping his hand.**

**"Oh will you two stop it?" Amber yelled at us.**

**"Amber get your brother before he gets hurt!" She pulled him away from me. 'Why'd I invite them over any way?' I thought.**

**"So,what are we gonna watch?" Amber asked**

**I gave her an evil grin**

**"No. No. NO! Were NOT watching Bleach again!" Amber yelled throwing a pillow at me. I dodge it and picked it up**

**:Yes we are!" I yelled throwing it back at her. It hit her in the face and she fell off my bed.**

**"Ok..Ok..I surrender!" I gave another evil grin to myself. 'I am epic!' I said to myself. I put in season 1 and we began to watch it. Amber fell asleep after 2 episodes. Eric and I were still up. **

**"Hey Eric, did ya make a wish on a shootin star?" I asked him. He looked at me.**

**"Yeah.."**

**"What'd ya wish for?"**

**"To be in Bleach and be with Rangiku-San." He said I rolled my eyes**

**"I did too." We both turned our heads back to the screen. After a few minutes, we both fell asleep. When I woke up, my head was on Eric's chest. Luckily, his shirt was on. I picked my head up, and saw both him and Amber awake. Eric was just sitting there with a pervertive grin on his face. **

**"So, did you two do anything I should know about last night?" Asked Amber**

**"In my dreams.." Eric replied**

**"NO!" I said. "That's sick and gross!" I blushed a little. 'WTF? Why am I blushing? I don't even like Eric!' I thought. I looked at the clock. It was 2 am. What were we doing up so early? I thought. It was still dark out.**

**"Hey, why are we up so early?" I asked them both.**

**"We have no clue." They replied together. We got up and went out in the hall. It wasn't my hallway.I was outside in a dirt like place. With rocks,hills,and dirt. I was actualy in a cave.**

**"Where am I?" **

**I turned around and didn't see Amber and Eric behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked outside.****"I'M IN BLEACH! MY DREAM CAME TRUE! OMG! I HAVE TO SEE RENJI,AND ICHIGO,AND ISHIDA,AND EVERYONE! ECSPICIALLY YACHIRU!" I shouted filled with joy.  
I had on my pjs .T****he front of my shirt said 2 and the back said sexy 4 u in bold pink letters.**

**I walked out of the cave and down the path. I walked around 'till we got to a spring.**

**"N-NO! D-Don't get in!" I heard someone yell. I hid behind a boulder and watched.**

**"Aww come on! i won't bite!" the other voice said. We saw the lady get in and turn into a cat. The guy opened a few fingers and saw a cat instead of the woman.**

**"Aww disappointed? You little pervert!" she teased.**

**"I'll drown you!" Said the boy. I gasped and jumped from behind the boulder. **

**"I remeber this part! It was funny! Ichigo, you are a little perv and you give into temptation!" I teased and laughed.**

**"W-Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"**

**"Huh? Oh, I'm Arron! And because I know because your an anime show! I know all about you and eveything! Even... The final Getsuya Tesnshou!" **

**"impossible! Theres no such thing!" Ichigo protested. He stood up, still in the nude. My face turned totally red and my motuh had drop. I covered my eyes with my hands.**

**"Wha-What are you doing?"**

**"SIT BACK DOWN! YOU TOTALLY JUST FLASHED ME!" I screamed. **

**"You sure did Ichigo. Did you not realize that you are nude in the hot spring and that when you stand up she can see what ever you have down there... Below?" I'm guessing he looked down. I was totally not looking! I mean, I don't even like him like that! It's those male Taichou's I love! Anyway, I'm also guessing that he sat back down cause I heard a splash. I peeked out of my fingers. He was back in, his face redder then mine.**

**"Sorry bout that! Heh.. I forgot.."**

**"Oh sure you did!" I said.**

**"Why you!"**

**"Any who, I'm here cause.. Well, I have no clue why or how I even got here!" I suddenly remebered that Amber and Eric weren't with me.**

**"Hey, have you guys seen two others?"**

**"There's more of you?" Yourichi asked**

**"Yeah. Amber and Eric Chance."**

**"Nope. Haven't seen them!" She said cheerfully. "Say, why dont you get in with us! You should be tired!"**

**"Well, I am tired, and in the show, it apperently awakens the soul but I dont have anything but this!"**

**"I have some Shinigami wear back in the cave!I'm pretty sure I have one just the right size!"**

**"Ok then! I'm coming in!"**

**"Wha-? Wait NO DON'T ! NOT AGAIN! NO PUT YOUR SHIRT ON! DONT UNCLIP YOUR BRA!"Ichigo shouted**

**"Then don't look!" I said playfully. He covered his eyes, but peaked out of some. I got into the hit springs and felt immediately restored.**

**"You can look now Kurosaki.. I mean, you can let drop the rest of your fingers now!"**

**"Wha-What! I wasn't looking!"**

**"Puh-Leaze! I told you before, I know everything! You are a man who gives in to temptation!"**

**"Shut up.." he said. **

**YOURICHI'S POV**

**This girls spirtual pressure is amazing! Not better than Kurosaki's but still amazing! And she seems so familiar... She says she knows everything about us because of a show but, how can their be a show about our lives? Is what she saying true or a lie?**

**ICHIGO'S POV**

**She's kinda cute though.. And her body is curvey, her boobs are- wait, am I fucking thinking about her like that? I barely know her! Plus, her spritiual pressure is great and amazing. But, she says she's from America.. How'd she get here? Is what she saying true or a lie?**

**Thanks fer reading! This was my first 3 person POV! Hopee you lykd it! Should Ichigo and Arron have a moment?**


End file.
